The packaging industry has long had an interest in the manufacture and use of specially designed labels as a means of increasing available graphic and text area where use of a common single ply label affixed to a container would lack such extra print space. The demand for increased label print space arises from governmental labeling laws, need for multiple language instructions and warnings, promotional messages, and the like. The term “expanded content label” (ECL) is used to refer to such labels that provide more than one exposed label surface for printing.
Many ECL constructions have been disclosed. Two groups of ECL's relate to this invention, and reference to FIGS. 1a-1d and 2a-2e, respectively, will aid in understanding prior labels in both groups.
One group, the “wrap around” labels, is taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,667 and 5,342,093, and others. These labels are formed as a single ply of paper or plastic, with pressure sensitive adhesive on the underside. Prior to application, such labels are normally releaseably affixed to a coated liner or carrier, usually in roll form as a stream of individual labels as is common in the industry. As shown in FIG. 1, the typically long label 1 is applied around the entire 360° perimeter of a container 2, and all additional length of the label continues to wrap on itself. The first “wrap” portion 3 of the label is typically printed on one side with text or graphics, with the other side being adhesively coated to enable releasable bonding to the release liner 5, and for affixing said label to the container after application is performed. The second portion 4 of the label which extends beyond the first “wrap” 3, typically is printed on both sides. The second portion also is coated on its underside with a solid or patterned adhesive to enable releasable bonding to the release liner 5 prior to application to the container and enable releasable bonding to the first wrapped portion 3 after application. A release varnish is applied to the upper side of the label to enable opening and resealing of the label for viewing by the end user as shown in FIGS. 1c-1d. 
A second group, which we will refer to as “multi-ply” labels is taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,284,363; 5,389,415 and others and relates to the use of two or more plies of pressure sensitive label material as shown in FIGS. 2a-2e. Label 10 includes a base ply 6 which normally has pressure sensitive adhesive on its underside for eventual application to a surface such as a package or bottle 2. A second ply of material 7 also with pressure sensitive adhesive on its underside is superposed on the base ply 6. This upper ply 7 can be partially peeled away from the base ply 6 for viewing of text and graphics. This is typically accomplished through the use of release varnish coatings on the upper side of the base ply 6 in those areas that are in contact with the upper ply's adhesive coat. Areas on the base ply 6 without such a release varnish result in a more-or-less permanent bond between the base ply 6 and the upper ply 7. This bonded region 8 acts as a hinge, allowing the upper label ply to be peeled back for viewing and then to be reapplied to the base ply in perfect register.
Both “wrap around” and “multi-ply” labels as are shown in prior art, FIGS. 1 and 2, respectively, have certain inherent limitations.
In regards to “wrap around” labels, they are by definition dimensionally longer, and often significantly longer, in one direction than the circumference of the container (typically a round bottle) to which they are applied. Hence the labels, when applied, completely surround the container's perimeter and continue to wrap a second time, or even more, on the container, successively overlapping the underlying wrap(s) of label material. As such, the “wrap around” designs of prior art have several limitations relating to machine application to containers such as round bottles.
First, the relatively expansive length of the “wrap around” label in comparison to the container circumference often results in the need for expensive, specially modified labeling equipment to apply multiple wraps of label material. The extra length of a “wrap around” label as compared to a standard pressure sensitive label increases the opportunity of misalignment, buckling, or machine jamming during the application process.
Accordingly, it is one objective of this invention to reduce the required length of a “wrap around” label prior to application without reducing the available print area for text and graphics.
Secondly, the combination of the “wrap around” label being extra long and also being comprised of only a single ply of paper or plastic renders the label “flimsy” and more likely to misfeed or jam during the application process.
Accordingly, it is a second objective of this invention to provide a “wrap around” label that is more substantial (i.e. less “flimsy”) for improved application characteristics.
Thirdly, the extra long nature of the “wrap around” label as compared to a “multi-ply” label with similar available surface area for printing text and graphics translates to comparatively longer production time. For example, if a 2-ply label, with only half the length can replace a long “wrap around” label, the resultant supply rolls of labels will be approximately half the length, improving label press production efficiencies.
Accordingly, it is a third objective of this invention to provide a “wrap around” label that is smaller in length than current “wrap around” labels, but still retains similar print area for text and graphics.
An additional limitation of current “wrap around” label designs is that as the long, single ply label is applied around a container in wrap fashion, it is now seen as “multilayer” label (one wrap on top of another wrap) with all “layers” being composed of the same label material. It can sometimes be desirable to have different materials on different layers (e.g. paper+film, opaque+clear etc.) which is not possible with current designs. Such different materials could be used for a variety of functional applications not available in today's “wrap around” labels as described.
Accordingly, it is a fourth objective of this invention to provide a “wrap around” label that can combine two differing materials into the final applied single label “strip”.
The “multi-ply” designs of prior art also have several limitations:
The current designs for “multi-ply” ECL labels depict the base label ply as being coextensive with the upper ply, with the occasional exception of an extended peel tab extension. When such labels are applied to curved or non-planar surfaces such as a cylindrical bottle or squeeze tube, the results can be unsatisfactory. Specifically, a “multi-ply” ECL has thickness, and as such, the plies have different radii of curvature when the label is affixed to a curved surface. Consequently, the upper ply will attempt to stretch, or more commonly, the base ply may buckle; or as also happens, one or both opposing edges of the entire label may lift away from the container. This would particularly be the case if the “multi-ply” label were used as a “wrap” label and extended completely around the container and continued to wrap a second time, overlapping the first wrap of label material.
Accordingly, it is a fifth objective of this invention to reduce or eliminate the likelihood of wrinkling, buckling, or label lifting which occurs when a “multi-ply” label is applied as a “wrap” label to a curved or non-planar surface such as a cylindrical bottle or squeeze tube.
An additional limitation with current “multi-ply” labels relates to the relatively weak bonding strength of the hinge which holds the upper ply to the base label when said label is in an open configuration as would be the case if being opened and viewed by an end user. It is often possible with a minimal amount of pull strength to inadvertently separate the top ply from the base as illustrated in FIG. 2e. This can render the label unfit for use, and may even violate governmental labeling laws.
Accordingly, it is a sixth objective of this invention to reduce or eliminate the likelihood that the two plies of the label become inadvertently separated at the user level when being opened and closed for viewing.